hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamara Sable
Information Pre-Game History I should probably put more than just her app history here, and maybe some day I will! But for now, copy/paste. Largely Tammy has grown up like any average girl; she is the only daughter in a family of four, with a younger brother who looks for new ways to get on her nerves with the least amount of effort possible. She grew up in a small town in Ohio, surrounded by a father that doted on her, a mother that fretted over her, an uncle up to his ears in the havoc his twin daughters created on a daily basis, and a cat with a fondness for digging his claws into passing ankles. The one big difference between Tammy and most other people is that she is possessed. Tammy has always heard the voice in her head; different from her own internal dialogue, it provided a running commentary in her early years and occasionally left her with empty pockets in her memory and a blistering headache. Initially when her parents caught her talking to herself, they assumed she was addressing an imaginary friend. As such things were not unusual, they didn't worry, and even tried to indulge her in her friend "Anty." Whenever they'd put out a seat for it at the dinner table, though, Tammy would tell them Anty didn't have a body, that's why it borrowed hers. They were impressed by her creativity, but as she got older and her supposed fantasy continued they grew more concerned. When she passed out one day at school and couldn't remember even waking up that morning, they took her to a doctor. The next months were filled with various scans and cognitive tests, culminating in the recommendation that Tammy received counseling. Thus, at 10 years of age, she began to see Dr. Monroe. A perfectly pleasant enough psychiatrist, the experience nonetheless served to highlight to Tammy exactly how different she was from everyone else. Up to this point the voice in her head, which called itself Antalyon, hadn't instructed her on how she should behave; largely it didn't care. It concerned itself with very little. From time to time it would comment on their day-to-day life, but the voice only really roused any interest whenever someone started talking about the things they wanted. Tammy never made the connection, not until she began to see Dr. Monroe and started to wonder to herself what it was that made her so different. So she asked Antalyon why her mind had adopted an identity separate from her own (concepts that Dr. Monroe had given words to, concepts Tammy was only barely beginning to grasp). So Antalyon told her. It was not a part of her at all. It was a being all it's own, a djinn, a wish-granter. Far older than she could fathom, it occupied her body and used it to find people who wanted. People who needed. It was those people that the djinn concerned itself with, for it survived by granting wishes, and then consuming the soul of the wisher. Nothing could make a magic sweeter than the fermentation it received inside a living human soul. And while Tammy didn't understand a lot, she knew that she couldn't share any of this with Dr. Monroe. From that day forward, she stopped speaking to Antalyon out loud. She renounced any knowledge of it, insisted that it had never existed, and after another six months her parents finally agreed that she didn't need to see the doctor anymore. She thought about telling her father about Antalyon, and came close many times. Then the day came when her father did something that horrified her to her core: he told her, "I wish I had enough money to retire and stay at home with you kids all the time." She spoke without her consent; it was her voice but not her intent creating these words. "Really? And what would you give for that?" "Oh, anything. Everything I have." And her father had smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She could feel the coil of its magic as it wrapped around her father, dug itself into his soul, and nested there. Powerless to stop it, she raged at Antalyon to withdraw its magic, told it that if it dared kill her father she would kill herself and deprive it of a body. Her temper amused it, and it let her anger run its course before finally deigning to explain itself to her; she hadn't been paying attention, but it hardly expected her to. Antalyon wasn't in any hurry to devour her father's soul, or really any soul. Going through the effort of arranging for a person to die was simply too much for it. It was perfectly satisfied to wait for them to pass on their own; it was of the opinion that the longer it waited, the tastier the dish was. Besides, her death would simply require it find a new body; considering how prolific humans were, this was hardly a problem and wouldn't change the fact that, from the moment he'd agreed to the price--everything he had--Tammy's father had become Antalyon's. Tammy wasn't pacified by this argument. No matter how she fought Antalyon, he wouldn't undo the wish. So she grit her teeth and comforted herself with the knowledge that she wouldn't lose her father any sooner than she would have otherwise. Antalyon easily came to be the largest influence on Tammy's life. They argued about theology, about morals, about how humans constructed the world and how its kind saw it differently. They discussed the follies of people's desires, and as time passed and Tammy saw more and more people sell their souls for the sake of possessions, things they didn't really need, she became more jaded. By the time she left for college, she was of the opinion that people had no idea what would really make them happy. Game History Tammy arrived just in time for the pumpkin event (joy) in which she found a pumpkin that looked just like her roommate (unncanny!), claimed it as her own, and proceeded to carry it around with her. All the while spewing sarcasm like she was a volcano atop a rather angry set of tectonic plates just smashing against one another (that is an odd metaphor). Things began to go further downhill at a speed hithertofore only achieved by light as her roommate-pumpkin melted in screaming agony and the rest of the mounted pumpkins started whispering accusations and/or secrets at her. She never did manage to find her own pumpkin and smash it (though she found one that looked an awful lot like her) which turned out to be a good thing once people started losing their heads at the Halloween party. All of this played havoc on her mental health and, upon reaching a breaking point, basically sank into a mental safe-place and let Antalyon take over. The djinn had a sorta helpful conversation with a vague pumpkin but otherwise did little to stir up the chaos that was already going on. Recovering from the Halloween event took a while, and Tammy stuck to mostly replying to people on the journals and staying in her room. After about a month she's started to venture out more, both due to her own hunger and Antalyon's--the djinn is starting to starve as it is cut off from it's supply of souls back where they came from. Wary of the food at the Keep Tammy has taken to stealing apples from the orchard and, knowing she can't survive on that alone, has asked Zeke to teach her how to cook in the hopes it'll make her more inclined to trust it. Just as she was getting her bravery back, though, things took a bit of a turn and Tammy found herself handcuffed to Calvin -- which wouldn't be a bad thing at all, except Calvin made a wish, and Antalyon attempted to grant it. And failed miserably. Or rather, he failed, and it made Tammy miserable. She collapsed, her nose began to bleed, and the effort of attempting to exert the magic nearly caused her brain to explode. Antalyon stopped before such a thing could occur, and Tammy was left with the worst headache she's ever experienced. Following this, Antalyon began to get suspicious of his abilities. When Malkus made a wish for the boat on the lake to be brought to shore, Antalyon took a shot -- and succeeded! At the expense of more collapsing and nose-bleeding for Tammy. Hurray. Now Tammy has all of the guilt, and Antalyon is waiting a bit impatiantly for Malkus to die so it can feast. Items What Tammy brought with her to the Keep, and any changes: *Black backpack **theology textbook **chemistry textbook **notebook **three ink pens **white-out pen **seven paperclips (gave 5 to 5) **baggie of tissues **one tampon (used) **four pads (used) **Dune (novel) **iPod + pair of earphones **bottle of mouthwash (used) **toothbrush and toothpaste tube (empty) **granola bar (eaten) **pear (eaten) **tomato-lettuce-whole wheat sandwich (eaten) **bottle of water (empty) **pair of socks **three adhesive bandages *Pockets **wallet ***$41 ***student ID ***driver's license ***coupon for the campus sub shop ***photo of her family **88 cents (given to Zachariah to test the phone) **packet of Hubba Bubba bubble gum Items tammy has accrued since arriving at the Keep: *Halloween **Roaring Gryffindor lion head **Wizard robes **Wizard wand *Christmas **Christmas sweater and jeans **Furby **Watery card and tea **Abstract clay sculpture with textbooks at base (Bobby) **iPod charger (borrowed from Bobby) Personality Tammy doesn't often allow herself to get close to people. Too often she has made friends, only to have them carelessly wish in her presence. After that it was a bit difficult to be around them, knowing that were it not for her, their souls would not one day become fodder for a djinn. She has tried, with limited success, to convince herself that souls don't exist; people are comprised of energy, just as Antalyon's magic is, and it is this that it wants, not some metaphysical root of a person's being. She tries to maintain her stoicism when around people she doesn't know, so as to discourage creating close bonds, but despite her better judgement she still yearns for such friendships. While she works hard to keep people at arm's length, she is prone to caring about people and worrying about them. These reactions she tries to hide as much as possible. Under her standoffish shield she is curious and prone to bouts of amusement. She will crack jokes, oftentimes displaying a rather morbid humor, and feels no qualms about laughing at death. Admittedly part of her humor probably developed as a way of discouraging people from getting too close to her. Antalyon is, beyond anything else, very lazy. It is also young, at least by djinn standards, which perhaps explains his rather self-centered nature. It sees nothing wrong with what it does; morals are a human construct that it understands but whose standards hardly apply to it. There are simple truths in the world, and that is what it lives by; it's continued existence is dependent upon further consumption of souls. That said, Antalyon has a fondness for humans in some regards; it finds them hilarious. Their struggles to bend the world to their demands, their wars against one another, their desires, their basic instincts, provides endless amusement for it. It speaks with the same cadence and vocabulary as Tammy, further blurring the line between them; however, every ounce of guilt within them is solely her doing, and while it is aware of the thought process that leads her to these emotions, it cannot sympathize. Just as most humans don't think twice about killing a pig for food, neither does Antalyon worry about its own method for feeding itself. Appearance At 5'3, she's a bit short, but she doesn't let that bother her. She's got brown hair she keeps cut short. She's got brown eyes and skin slightly darkened by the sun, with plenty of freckles on her shoulders and back to evidence this. She never wears make-up, and her clothing style varies--she likes skirts, jeans, sweaters, sneakers, heels. No one knows what Antalyon looks like on its own--it is thoroughly entrenched in Tammy. PB is Ellen Page. Abilities, Skills and Talents Tammy has no special abilities, unless you count the ability to pick up on dance moves pretty quickly. Antalyon, however, is a djinn and thus has the ability to grant wishes. Under normal circumstances no wish is too grand for him, though his kind have long ago agreed not to grant a wish that would fundamentally alter the foundations of their reality (so no matter how hard a kid wishes that he could have a pet dinosaur, no djinn would grant it). However, within the Keep Antalyon would be limited to, at best, one medium-sized wish a month, or a couple of small wishes spread out. A small wish would be something like a sandwich, or an article of clothing; medium would perhaps be something like wishing that a wound sustained when fighting the topiary was healed. Small wishes would leave Tammy with a headache; medium-wishes would result in blacking out, a nosebleed, and a migraine. As for his claiming of souls once a person has died, the size of the magic would mean that the return wouldn't be typical. Someone who wished for a sandwich would hardly pay such a high price for it. If they died in the keep, Antalyon would take a little nibble out of the soul, regaining the magic he'd spent and a little bit extra. The consequence of this would be the wisher losing a memory--for small wishes, something like the first time they skinned their knees, or the last time they brushed their teeth. For medium sized wishes, it might be something more significant, like an hour out of their first date. Whatever this memory is, it would be determined by the wishers player before any wish was granted, and would only be an issue if the character ever died in game. Limitations and Weaknesses See that part about not being able to grant all the wishes? Antalyon isn't too happy about that. Relationships Castmates None. Other Characters *Dr. Malkus Iverwelling **There's something about the good doctor; he reminds her a bit, in the best ways, of her roommate. Easily one of the most polite people she's ever met, he possesses a similar enthusiasm for things that other people would deem odd. These similarities made it almost too easy for her to come to care for him, to a personally dangerous degree (which is part of why she avoided him for a while, when holed up in her room at the Keep). At this point, however, it's too late. Malkus means more to her than anyone else at the Keep, which makes the knowledge that Antalyon will consume his soul very painful. *Captain Jack Sparrow **Odd pirate guy who nevertheless makes her laugh; it'd be inaccurate to say she cared about him, but he's someone she actively likes talking to. She gets the feeling that his making her laugh is a bit inadvertent (as in he is being completely serious when she thinks he is joking) but no harm, no foul. *Bobby Drake **Okay, so he mistook her for someone else when they first met, but who cares? The guy is personable and easy to talk to. They can joke, barter books for iPod power chargers, and he doesn't press for anything deeper. This works for Tammy; their companionship balances between the perfect amount of distance and closeness for her tastes. She figures he'spretty safe from the more dangerous parts of her life. *Bartimaeus **A DJINN KILL IT. Wait, seriously now. This is the only person in the Keep that Antalyon actually has a feeling toward. Basically, it thinks it is a pain in the ass, but then again, so is every other djinn it's ever met who expressed opinions about it's loose control over Tammy and it's laziness. Whatever. As for Tammy, she distrusts him A LOT, but figures she can't afford to discount EVERYTHING he says. After all, sarcasm. She gets that. *Ezekiel Lerish **One of the first people she talked to in the Keep, he occupies the same space Bobby does; a perfect balance between closeness and distance. His good humor and cheer are a definite benefit in a place like the Keep, and his willingness to help people out make it plainly obvious he's a good guy. *Calvin "Freckle" McMurray **WALKING TALKING KITTEN. With slight violent problems, but hey, all the best cats are a little violent. Calvin reminds Tammy of her cat back home, and because of this she instantly came to like him. It's a struggle for her not to simply see him as an adorable kitten, BUT SHE'S TRYING. *Nepeta Leijon **She hasn't actually met Nepeta in person but her text conversations with her have been highly amusing. She knows that Nepeta is apparently a troll (which conjures an image that will prove to be hilariously inaccurate) and isn't the only one. She might've convinced the kitty troll that the Big Mac is something to be stalked, but who knows if she actually believes Tammy? Either way this is a perfect relationship for Tammy; amusing, full of fun and sarcasm, no danger of getting too close. Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Original Character